


Si Deus Me Relinquit

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Implied/Referenced Starvation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: There wasn't much hope left after Ron and Ginny were sent away. No matter how much Oliver begged, Percy knew that food was too scarce for him to stay too.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Si Deus Me Relinquit

The late autumn air bit at the exposed skin of their hands and faces. They huddled around a small, dying fire, passing Oliver’s last cigarette between them. That gesture would’ve meant _everything_ to Percy, once.

“Ginny and Ron were sent off,” he whispered. “My parents couldn’t feed them anymore.”

“Can they feed _you?_ ” Oliver asked shakily.

“No,” Percy said bluntly. 

“Perce, you _can’t_ leave,” Oliver implored, voice breaking. Percy’s chest tightened. He exhaled around the cigarette before saying:

“It’s not really a choice.” 

Oliver was silent. The embers flared in the wind before giving out completely, leaving nothing but ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, I based the setting in America during the 1930s simply because it's the history I'm most familiar with. As for the title, I was unoriginal and got it from Kuroshitsuji's "Si Deus Me Relinquit," which I was listening to as I wrote this. I'm _pretty_ sure it means "if God has forsaken me." Idk, I just wanted to write something sad again lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
